


Maybe in the Meantime, Wait and See [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ACD Canon, Angst, Character Death, English Accent, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion, Romance, Slash, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Sherlock and now Mary, in the space of three years John has lost the two most important people in his life. So excuse him for laughing hysterically when Sherlock walks in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe in the meantime wait and see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471128) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> Well, Happy New Year, lovely peeps - and what a fantastic way to start it with the Sherlock Special! I hope you have all had the opportunity to see it - I have to say that it did not disappoint! 
> 
> My first weekday podfic this year is an absolute cracker! Many, many thanks to Mildredandbobbin for giving me permission to read the wonderful Maybe in the Meantime. I love her characterisation and all-round story-telling prowess. I've listened to this fic so many times, my ears have melted a little bit! I do hope that, if she likes it enough, she may give me permission to read the follow-up fic later in the year. Maybe my people will talk to her people and we'll try to find a window...
> 
> Anyway, it's all recorded and edited and will be posted in 10 chapters, Monday to Friday for a fortnight.  
> If you like it, please tap the kudos button, if you REALLY like it, tap kudos and leave me a comment, I'll always try and answer you. If you hate it... well, what can I say...I did my best!! Be kind and be happy, Locky.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's a word in today's offering that I have pronounced incorrectly. Bonus Sherlock points for pointing out said word. (I don't mean words that are just pronounced differently across the pond! LOL I mean a word that, because I failed to look up and check, I got wrong. Oh, how it pains me to say that! Anyway, I wasn't about to re-record the whole chapter for the sake of one word and I'm not clever enough to splice a new word in from a different recording and have it sound like it flows, so I'm afraid we'll all have to just put up with it!) We live and learn. Well, I try to!


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

Again, for those who like every chapter, in order, all together...

 


End file.
